IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-6
Ghostbusters 2-6 is the sixth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot A ghost ship roams the waters off Long Island, leaving fear -- and ice -- in its wake. The governor calls on the Ghostbusters to stop these spectral sailors and their maritime malevolence... but they'll have to do it without the aid of Egon Spengler, who is currently concerned with rescuing the stolen spirit of Janine Melnitz!July 2013 Solicitations via Newsarama Cast *Ben and Tony *Slimer *Janine Melnitz *Egon Spengler *Roger Baugh *Draugar *Mr. and Mrs. Melnitz *Peter Venkman *Grendel *Fenrisulfr *Hel *Jormungandr Equipment *Paranormal Containment Research Tank *Aura Video-Analyzer *Ron's Proton Pack *Wall-Trap *Ecto-1 *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *Compact Pack *Boson Pack Items *Gris-Gris *The End of the World *Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! *Hohman's Black Low-Rise *Blody Environmental *Yellow Slime Locations *Atlantic Ocean *Firehouse *Peter's apartment Development On March 8, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed he was looking on doing an issue in the near future where Egon Spengler and Roger Baugh are forced to spend time together.Following The Nerd Podcast Ep. 52, 19:55-20:07 3/12/13 (posted online) On March 29, 2013, in an interview posted, Erik Burnham revealed more on the #5-8 arc. It will feature Egon trying to keep a ghost from abducting Janine's soul and Kylie will be hunting a ghost ship with Peter and Ray, amongst other things.Erik Burnham Interview CBR 3/29/13 On April 11, 2013, the July 2013 solicitations were released. Revealing plot and crew details, the regular cover was also shown and it featured the ghost ship and Marine Ecto-8. On April 12, 2013, Dan Schoening posted an untitled version of the regular cover. Dan Schoening deviantArt 4/12/13 On April 17, 2013, Erik Burnham hinted Issue #6 is turning more into a character piece. erikburnham Tweet 4/17/13 On April 28, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed he had to cut a scene from Issue #6 that he really liked. erikburnham Tweet 4/28/13 On May 10, 2013, Dan Schoening teased, "I have a suspicious feeling Led Zeppelin will be fueling the muse for Ghostbusters #6..." and "I'd hate to give up the "ghost" for the issue, so you'll have to be patient." Dapperpomade Tweet 5/10/13 On May 17, 2013, Dan Schoening revealed the regular cover for Issue #6 would now be the regular cover for Issue #7 and posted a preview of the new cover for #6. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/17/13 Dan Schoening Instagram Issue #6 regular cover 5/17/13 On May 27, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed Dan Schoening drew Janine with her haircut from the first movie instead of the Real Ghostbusters/Movie Canon hybrid he's been using. Erik Burnham Tweet 5/27/13 On May 31, 2013, in an interview with Cross the Streams Radio Show, Dan Schoening revealed he is currently drawing art for page seven of Issue #6. Cross the Streams Radio Show Episode 32, 51:16-51:21 mark On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of an unused cover for Issue #6. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 On July 20, 2013, Dan Schoening posted an uncolored preview of the Grendel and Janine. Dan Schoening instagram 7/20/13 Dan Schoening instagram #2 7/20/13 On July 23, 2013, a covers, credits and seven page preview was posted. Volume 2 Issue #6 Preview Dan Schoening posted an uncolored preview of Fenrisúlfr. Dan Schoening instagram 7/23/13 On July 27, 2013, Dan Schoening posted uncolored art of the Draugr. Dan Schoening instagram 7/27/13 On July 31, 2013, Dan Schoening posted an article on the process of making art, using page 12 as an example. Dan Schoening deviantArt "Issue 22 Page 12 Process" 7/31/13 On August 6, 2013, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 1 and 11. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 6 page 1" 8/6/13 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 6 page 11" 8/6/13 Trivia *The Diamond order code is MAY130305. *Cover A **In the upper left corner is the Conrad's chocolate valentine given to the Ghostbusters for capturing Slug, Snarg and Zonk but emptied out by Slimer in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" **Next to the valentine is an Imp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" is near Roger Baugh's rose and the chocolates **Also next to the valentine is Janine's bikini top from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep" **In the upper right corner is Janine's old TV set from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Station Identification" **To the left of the TV is a Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon set from Ghostbusters II. **Below the TV is the photo album from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine, You've Changed" but with scenes from the IDW comics such as Volume 2 Issue #2 and Volume 1 Issue #3. **Below the Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon is the whale figurine on Janine's desk in Ghostbusters. **To the left of the whale is a quote of Janine's conversation when she gets the call from the Sedgewick Hotel in the first movie. **Also to the left of the whale is the Li'l Earth postcard from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "A Temporary Insanity" **Below the album is the typewriter from Ghostbusters and the first two seasons of The Real Ghostbusters. **The paper in the typewriter has the "We got one!" line from the first movie **By Egon, there is a note to call Aunt Bella, mentioned by Janine in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Rollerghoster" **By Egon is another quote from the first movie, during the montage, is on another paper "Does it have arms and legs..." **By Egon is a Spengler coverall. **Below Egon is a Ghostbusters invoice **Near Egon is a quote from the first movie, "I quit better jobs than this.? **By Egon's right hand is Janine's lucky coin from a deleted scene in the first movie **By Egon and Roger is another quote from the first movie, "Ghostbusters, what do you want?" **Below the typewriter is the rose from Roger Baugh in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13, page 7. **Above Roger's left hand is a frog from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" **On Roger's left arm are the tickets to the Metropolitan Opera House from Volume 1 Issue #13 and Valentine's Day card from the start of the previous issue. **By Roger are the interview questions Janine asked Winston in the first movie. **The Melnitz coverall from What in Samhain Just Happened?! is below Roger. **Below from Roger's chest is Janine's pointy glasses from the first seasons of The Real Ghostbusters. **Also below is Peter's "bug-eyes thing" line from the first movie. **Also below is a racquet ball set, also one of Janine's hobbies. **Under Egon's right hand is a racquet ball book. **Left of Egon is the geranium from The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" **Between the geranium and Egon are Janine's circular glasses from Ghostbusters II. **Above Egon's head are the milk and cookies from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" **Under Egon's left hand is the Gris-gris from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #10. **Above the circular glasses is a brochure of Lorne's Greenhouse and Garden Center from The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" **In the lower left corner is the lamp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Genie" **To the right of the lamp is a The New York Today newspaper with an article about the Grendel in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 with a small photo of Walter Peck to the left, taken from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3 **The "Hi Toots" computer message from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" is on the screen to the left of the newspaper. **Above the cactus is Janine's bikini bottom from The Real Ghostbusters "The Devil in the Deep" **Below the roses is a paper with the Scorpio, Janine's sign, revealed in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Crawler" *Page One **Ben and Tony's ship is the Applegon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the Applegon's hull. *Page Two **The shield from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Doctor, Doctor" is still present **Egon mentions Gjenganger, a Swedish revenant. **Slimer's prop glasses from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2" are on the top shelf. **The calendar in the tank with Slimer is a homage to the Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). The theme for the month is watermelon because the story takes place in the summer. **The ghost with one hand missing is visually based on the Norse god Tyr, who lost his hand to Fenrisulfr. *Page Three **The Wall-Trap's passcode includes a reference to the Major League Baseball team the Boston Red Sox . The phrase also reflects the rivalry between the Boston Red Sox and New York Yankees. **The Wall-Trap is a modified Super Slammer Muon Trap from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **The set up of items on the round table is a homage to the "We got one!" scene from the first movie. **Hohman's Black Low-Rise from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions is on the floor near the Aura Video Analyzer. **Near the sink is a bottle of Blody, a reference to a billboard from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" **Near the Blody is a slice of Winston's Blueberry Fudge Cake from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Slimer, Come Home" **Behind the cake is a soap bottle. On the label is Double Bubble from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" *Page Four **In the last panel, on the far right, is a newspaper with the Grendel on the front page from Volume Two, Issue #3 **To the right of the stove top is Janine's alarm bell. *Page Five **Taped to the shelf is the drawing for Uncle Egon from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **On the ground under the bottom shelf by the tank is part of the Spectral Differentializer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever" *Page Six **Roger mentions the New York Mets MLB team. *Page Seven **Egon mentions Astral Projection. **Egon mentions Draugar, a Swedish undead creature. **Egon misquotes a famous line from Hamlet. Roger corrects him. *Page Eight **In the classroom, there is a poster that reads P.S. 47. This was Janine's grade school, mentioned in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Rollerghoster" **Atop the cubby-holes are Ghostbusters lunchboxes **The two boys to Janine's left are Dan Narvali and Adam Skinner from the fan-run radio show, Cross the Streams. Cross the Streams Facebook 7/23/13 Narvali is the blonde haired boy with glasses and the bowtie and Skinner, the dark haired boy. **Janine's senior prom took place on June 16, 1977 making her around 35 presently in the comics. ***1977 is a reference to the year Janine graduated high school, revealed in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" **Janine worked at a Big Greaser, seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Something's Going Around" **Janine working in fast food may be a nod to Peter's quip to Janine in the first movie when she mentions she's been working two weeks without a break. *Page Nine **The job interview fills in between scenes of the first movie showing how Janine was hired. **Peter holds a Weaver Hall mug, a nod to where he, Ray, and Egon used to work at on Columbia University campus. **Behind Janine is the car that would become Ecto-1 that Ray bought. **The choir of angels around Egon are based on the Stone Angels from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page 10 **The first memories are from the first movie ***When Egon emerges from Janine's desk and they talk about their hobbies ***When Janine has a premonition Egon is going to die but Peter calls the Firehouse just as the two embrace. ***The reunion between Egon and Janine as the Ghostbusters emerge from the Shandor Building. *Page 12 **Present are three Nordic gods - Hel, Fenris, and Jormungandr ***Coincidentally, the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Slimer's Sacrifice" starts out with a body of water freezing up (and Fenris emerges). **The Viking fighting the Grendel is loosely based on Thor. **A ghost mentions Valhalla. **Egon refers to the Hungry Manitou from Volume 1 Issues #5-7 *Page 13 **Roger and Egon end up in Peter's apartment during Ghostbusters II when Louis Tully and Janine Melnitz hook up. *Page 14 **"The End of the World" from Ghostbusters II is on the stand. **Egon grabs a The World of the Psychic pen. **Janine refers to the Collectors' Limbo from Volume 2 Issues #1-3. *Page 15 **Egon dons the Refined Prototype Pack first seen in Volume 1 Issue #3. *Page 17 **Slimer eats a watermelon, a possible homage to the Kenner Green Ghost toy which had Slimer with a watermelon accessory. **Hohman's Black Low-Rise appears in most of the panels. *Page 19 **In panel 2, the doughnut on the rack in the Firehouse's kitchen area from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) appears. **In the lower right corner of the last panel, on the board, is a photo of Surt taken from art done by Tristan Jones. *Page 20 **Racquetball, Janine's hobby, comes up in conversation. **Despite everything, Roger still refers to Janine with his pet name for her, Twinkle. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingVol2Issue6RegularCoverPreview.jpg|First Look at Regular Cover GhostbustersOngoingVol2Issue6RegularCoverPreview2.jpg|Cover A Preview GhostbustersVol2Issue6CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersOngoingVol2Issue6UnusedCover.jpg|Unused Cover Rough GhostbustersVol2Issue6Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents